


Impatient

by notaverse



Category: Mr. Brain, Yuukan Club (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Lin: <i>Wakui Masakazu/Miroku-Miroku an ill teen that Wakui is treating.</i> For those who don't know, Wakui is Kame's character from episode 3 of 'MR. BRAIN'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

Normally, when Miroku had occasion to visit a hospital, he was seen by one of Seishiro's relatives. He found it comforting, knowing the Kikumasamune family had sufficient medical knowledge and experience to cure him of anything short of death, and that his friend would not be best pleased if Miroku should chance to suffer in their care.

Not this time, however. Miroku had come by his current status while running an errand for the Shirafuji-gumi, and the old man had insisted on having him seen on the quiet by one of his own pet doctors, so as not to let word get back to Miroku's father. There was no good way to explain to the police commissioner why his son had been rendered unconscious in a fight between two rival yakuza clans, much less why he'd been on the winning side at the time.

The doctor in question was a surprisingly young man named Wakui Masakazu; quiet and serious, unlike almost everyone else who worked for the boss. He was supposed to be brilliant, so all the nurses said when they weren't too busy discussing his looks. He was also extremely diligent, which proved to be a problem for Miroku.

"It's not a good idea to move so much yet," Wakui said when he found Miroku clinging unsteadily to the windowsill of his private room. "If you're going to continue these escape attempts, I think you should forget about climbing down the tree. In your current condition you'll never make it."

Miroku cursed under his breath and allowed his doctor to help him back into bed. It was the third time in two days he'd been foiled by Wakui paying him an unexpected visit. His previous attempts had involved bribing an orderly to switch clothes with him (Wakui had walked in when he was mid-change, given him an appraising look, and ordered him back to bed), and sneaking out the door under cover of darkness (Wakui had stopped by to check on him before leaving for the night).

Still, it did feel good to sprawl against the pillows again. Miroku's head hadn't stopped aching since that guy from the Midori-gumi had cracked a baseball bat over it, and he had numerous minor wounds from the brawl. He'd only gone to the bar to deliver a message, for heaven's sake - how was he to know all hell would break loose? Good thing it was school holidays and he didn't have to be anywhere. Word had been spread that he'd gone to visit his mother in France for a few days, which meant no one would be expecting to see him, including his father.

But there was one person who would definitely be missing him by now. "I have to go home," Miroku said. "My dog needs me." It just felt wrong, waking up in the morning without Otokoyama licking his face.

"I'm sure the boss has taken care of it." Wakui settled himself down on the chair next to the bed. "He thinks of you very highly."

"Guess he feels the same about you or you wouldn't be stuck with me," Miroku muttered. "How'd a guy like you wind up as a mob doctor, anyway? You look too straitlaced."

Everything about Wakui was neat and orderly, from his sparkling white coat to his small, silver-rimmed glasses. Even his trainers were dazzling. He couldn't have been a more picture-perfect doctor.

"I'm not." Wakui smiled wryly. "I happen to owe them a few favours, one of which involves ensuring you don't leave this hospital until you're well enough to walk more than ten paces without falling over."

"Favours in return for what?"

"A rich boy like you might not realise it but medical school is expensive."

Miroku squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable. His family had money, true, but he never really thought of himself as having much to do with it - not like, say, Bidou, for whom the finest things in life were everyday essentials. As long as Miroku had enough to keep himself in lollipops, his bike in fuel and Otokoyama in food, he was happy. He had the smarts and the skills to do practically anything he wanted after graduation, whether that involved attending university or entering the world of work, and he doubted he'd have a problem financing either. Even if he found himself unexpectedly destitute, he had friends all over Tokyo (and on both sides of the law) who'd be more than happy to help him out.

But Wakui didn't seem resentful - more wistful, than anything else. "I decided I was prepared to do whatever it took. Because I made that choice, I've been able to save lives, working here. I believe it was worth it." Considering the level of care Wakui had provided since his admission, Miroku had to agree with him. "But you're not what I expected, either. I thought a highschooler working for yakuza would be...no longer in high school, probably."

"I have a wide circle of friends." Miroku didn't want to explain further. "I help them out when they need me."

"Ah, you're a good kid, aren't you?"

Wakui changed the dressing on Miroku's left forearm, where a thug with a particularly sharp set of rings had cut a deep swathe across the skin, and left him to his own devices. (The devices, in this case, were literal: Miroku's cell phone and the laptop he'd offered to repair for the nervous-looking intern who kept blushing around him.) He wasn't a bad guy, Miroku thought. A little too serious, maybe, but undoubtedly conscientious, and that was a good trait for a doctor.

And he had a lovely smile. Wakui didn't look the twenty-eight years he claimed to have; when he smiled he appeared even younger, closer to Miroku's own age. It made Miroku's enforced hospital stay that much more interesting.

But that didn't mean he was planning on sticking around much longer. It took him all of five minutes to fix the laptop, connect his cell phone as a modem and break into the hospital's systems in search of blueprints.

There had to be an escape route somewhere.


End file.
